Episode 764 (When a guppy eats a pepper)
Plot Gil finds a bell pepper and eats it. Making him eat hotter peppers. Will the Guppies ever get him to calm down? Characters Gil Molly Demma Tiff Onna Goby Nonny Crab 1 Fish Snail 1 Lobster 1 Transcrips Molly: "Hi. I'm Molly. And it's time for..." Gil: "Let's go walk with Tiff!" Molly: "Right now?" Gil: "Yeah!" Molly: "And it's time for..." Gil: "And can we get some ice cream after dinner" Molly: "Fine. But you are paying for dinner and the ice cream then!" Gil: "Okay!" Molly: "And it's time for..." Gil: "And I have 2 coupons for each restraint for a total of 50% off, each!" Molly: "Okay Gil!" Gil: "And it's time for bubble guppies!" (Intro starts. Afterwards, we see Molly and Gil walking with Tiff.) All: (Whistling). Gil: "Oh boy." Molly: "What is it Gil?" Tiff: "Yeah what is it?" Gil: "It's a pepper." Molly: "Don't eat it because its gonna burn you." Gil: "Molly it's a bell pepper. I mean, what could possibly go wrong." Molly: "Oh! then eat it I guess." (Gil eats the bell pepper.) Gil: "Mmm. So good." Tiff: "Are you okay?" Gil: "I WANT MORE PEPPERS!" Molly: "Uh oh!" (Gil runs away while eating 5 Red Chili peppers.) Molly: "We better try to catch him." Deema: "And quick." Tiff: "If we could just teleport, we might catch Gil!" Molly: "Tiff, there's no teleporting yet. Remember?" Deema: "Molly's right." Tiff: "Oh, I forgot." Deema: "Quick. We have to follow him on fin, I guess. C'mon!" (Meanwhile,) Gil: "Oona, do you have any peppers?" Oona: "Yeah. Here, take some Gil." Gil: "Thanks!" (Gil eats yellow and green bell peppers) Gil: "Ok I'm gonna leave and eat hotter peppers!" (Gil leaves while eating black, red, and orange peppers) Molly: "Oona!" Oona: "What is it Molly?!" Molly and Tiff: "Gil has been eating peppers!" Oona: "Oh dear!" Tiff: "What is it Oona? Did you gave him more peppers?" Oona: "Yeah." Molly: "Aww. It's okay Oona." Deema: "Now let's get Gil before he goes pepper crazy again!" Molly: "Yeah that one was really hot." Oona: "It made my mouth feel hot, hot, hot!" Tiff: "We're wasting time let's go!" (Tiff, Oona, Deema, and Molly run down the block getting Goby, and Nonny) Goby: "That truck looks expensive." Nonny: "It's 200 dollars its made out of pure gold Goby." Goby: "It's expensive but it could be worth it." Nonny: "I like trucks but I'm not going for it." Goby: "Then I'm buying some math books for 10th grade." Nonny: "I'm getting some pencils." (Gil runs behind them) Nonny: "Was that Gil?" Goby: "It looks like him." (Gil stops at a chili vendor who is a crab.) Crab: "Hello, citizen!" Gil: "Hi. I want 6 jalapeno peppers and 8 yellow hot peppers." Crab: "Okay! That will be 12 dollars!" (Gil gives the pepper man 12$) Crab: "Here are your peppers!" (The Crab gives Gil peppers) Gil: "Thanks." Crab: "Have a good day." (Gil swims off. Goby and Nonny swam over to him.) Goby: "What are you doing Gil?" (Gil hides his peppers) Gil: "Uhh... Nothing!" Both: "Okay." (Gil runs to the next few blocks while eating his peppers) Goby: "I think Gil's starting to act strange today." (Tiff, Molly, Oona and Deema swam over to the guys.) Molly: "There you are!" Nonny: "What's up guys?" Tiff: "We're looking for Gil." Oona: "Yeah." Deema: "Did you see him?" Goby: "Just saw him." Molly: "Where did he go?" Onna: "To the next 4 blocks." Tiff: "This may take a while." Molly: "We'd better follow him. C'mon everyone. Let's go." (Meanwhile at the next few blocks...) Gil: "Hi sir." Lobster: "Hi citizen!" Gil: "Long time, no see, Eh, buddy!" Lobster: "Would you like to try our spicy burger 2.0?" Gil: "Yeah! What is the difference?" Lobster: "The hamburger has serranos in it instead of jalapeños." Gil: "Cool can I have a hot sauce drink with 2 of the spicy burger 2.0?" Lobster: "Sure thing!" (Gil gives The burger man 10$) Lobster: "Now wait for it." Gil: "Okay!" (A timer goes off and the food flings up right onto Gil's plate on a tray.) Lobster: "You're gonna be at table 9." Gil: "Okay." (Gil goes to table 9) Gil: "Is that molly?" Molly: "There you are." Tiff: "What are you doing now?" Gil: "I'm having a food break." Molly: "That's great." Oona: "I guess we could have some food here." (Suddenly, Deema's stomach growls.) Deema: "Uh oh." Molly: "Sounds like your tummy wants to have lunch too, Deema." Deema: "Lunch does sound good. Let's eat, I'm hungry." (35 Minutes later) Gil: "Yum!" Molly: "That was a good cheese burger!" Tiff: "Now where were we?" Demma: "Oh yeah!" (Gil runs off from the others.) Nonny: "I don't know why we gave him a head start, but let's go follow him. C'mon." (Molly and the others swam off to follow Gil.) Gil: "Sweet!" (Gil gets some mansano and arbol peppers) Gil: "These are so good." (Gil eats his peppers) Oona: "Gil, you have to stop now!" Molly: "You may get your tongue on fire!" Deema: "Literally!" Gil: "I will. As soon as I eat more. Think fast!" (Gil throws a ball at the guys.) Molly: "Duck." Deema: "It's not a duck. That's a..." Tiff: "She means duck." All: "Whoa!" (Molly and the others ducked and noticed that Gil ran off again.) Molly: "C'mon. We can't lose sight of our chili-eating friend." (Gil runs to another vendor who is now a snail.) Snail: "What do you want citizen?" Gil: "I want 2 cayenne, 3 chiltepin, and 4 habanero peppers." Snail: "Here you go sir! It's free!" Gil: "Thanks." Snail: "Have a good day." (Gil swam off munching on his peppers. The other Guppies caught up with him.) Nonny: "Why are you doing this?" Gil: "The peppers are good." (The other guppies looked at each other.) Molly: "Be careful what you asked for." Deema: "You might just get it." Gil: "I don't care." (Gil walks away not caring for Molly. Everyone else watched as Gil swam away.) Molly: "He just ate a Scoville scale pepper." Nonny: "He's gonna get really hot than a turtle in the desert." Oona: "What are we waiting for?" Deema: "Follow that pepper-eating guppy." (The team runs and follows Gil. They soon finds him in a county fair. Gil was at a jackpot game that involves peppers.) Gil: "Will I get the red hot peppers." (Gil gets 3 sevens) Gil: "Alright. Jackpot." (Gil eat his jackpot the red savina) Deema: "He may eat the mega jackpot." Tiff: "Yeah." Gil: "I FOUND THE MEGA JACKPOT?!" Oona: "Oh no!" (Gil eats his mega jackpot the bhut jolokia) Gil: "This spice at the County Fair is cool!" Molly: "Gil!" Gil: "What?" Molly: "I'm sorry to do this, but!" (Molly trips and the pepper spray slips out of Molly's hands. The pepper spray falls in Gil's hands.) Gil: "Thanks Molly!" (Gil drinks the whole container) Gil: "Now for my Ultimate Jackpot!" (Gil finds pure capsaician.) Gil: "THERE!" Molly: "Wait!" (Gil eats the entire pure evil Capsaician) Gil: "That's so great." (Gil's mouth goes on fire) Gil: "Hot! Hot! Hot! Water! Water! Water!" Molly: "Here you go Gilly!" (Molly throws a double gallon of ice cold water at Gil.) Gil: "Thanks!" (Gil drinks the whole gallon of water.) Gil: "Phew! That's better. Thanks everyone. That one was so hot off the grill." Molly: "Now lets get some ice cream!" All: "Okay." (The end!) Category:Tiff episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Episodes